Time Heals All Wounds...(Or So They Say)
by SilverSkye
Summary: Jordan meets the killer she never thought she'd find. r/r--chapter 2 up!
1. Without a Trace

AN: My first crossing jordan fic....love the show, thanks to whoever started the category. I've been waiting for this one to get started!   
  
  
Jordan sighed and hit her snooze button. It was too early...too damn early. She'd been up all night after work...well, after going to her dad's place. Evelyn almost refused to tell him she'd arrived, but luckily he was a light sleeper. Evelyn wasn't giving in. She stood and glared at them, glared at Jordan. Max finally told her to go to bed, he finally yelled at her. But they solved the case. Like they always did. Her father liked helping her, otherwise he wouldn't do it.   
  
The alarm sounded again...crap, had it been 10 minutes already? She was really going to be late for work if she didn't get in the shower. She dragged herself out of bed, cursing whoever decided that work should start at 7:30am.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jordan, I need you to take this case for me, I have a meeting."  
  
"Sure Garret, just let me throw my jacket down."  
  
"And could you at least *pretend* you're sorry for being late?"  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"That's my girl."   
  
"Very funny, Garret." She smiled at him and took the file from his outstretched hand. "Go, go, I've got it."  
  
"See ya later, Jordan. Try not to have too much fun without me." He smiled back at her and turned to go, pulling his coat on and walking to the door. Lily stopped him on the way out.  
  
"Dr. Macy, you have a phone call."  
  
"Lily, you can call me Garret. And I'm running a little late for my meeting, is it important?"  
  
"It's Abby's principal."  
  
He groaned and headed into the office to take the call. Lily, use...one of the other phones and call this number.." He handed her a business card. "Tell them I can't make the meeting."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, Lily." He grabbed the phone and barked a quick less-than-thrilled hello. "Yes, this is Abby's father. What has she done this time?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_ Linda Margaret Hansen, 35. Found at 3:45 PM on dining room floor. Dead approx. 5 hours. _  
  
It went on like that...ten year old daughter, husband was at work...she was just cleaning up. They found a mop lying next to her. She'd been stabbed in the chest, hadn't been found until the daughter's bus dropped her off from school.   
  
Jordan sighed and snapped on her rubber gloves, reminding herself to take a trip to the crime scene, just to check things out. Now for the angle on the wound....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jordan had been over the body for forensic evidence at least five times already. Nothing. Not a trace of skin under the nails, no good fingerprints. Whoever had done this was plotting carefully. The murder weapon was long gone..and so was the bastard who'd done this.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Abigail, what the *hell* were you thinking?"  
  
"Goddamit, it's not like I had some heroin or something. Chill out. I didn't even smoke the shit."  
  
"Watch your damn mouth! And it was enough to get you suspended...and mandatory drug counseling too."  
  
"Dad, it's just pot! Everyone has it."  
  
"Yeah, you'll see what your mother says about that one. I don't know how you could be so stupid."  
  
"It's not my fault! It fell out of my stupid bag, it's not like I was blazing in school or anything."  
  
"Well, it shouldn't have been there in the first place, Abby..." Garret's tirade was interrupted by a sharp knock. "That's probably your mother now," he said icily as he opened the door.  
  
"Not even close," Jordan smiled as she entered the office. "Abby, Garret, hello. Garret, they need you in the conference room. Victim's family wants to see the supervisor."  
  
"Oh, lovely...Abby, sit here and don't you dare move. Your mother will be here in 10 minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, which family is it? Homeless woman with heart failure, or decapitated businessman?"  
  
"Oh, there is no family, Garret. You know me better than that by now." Jordan winked at him, a sly smile gracing her face.  
  
"Of course, Dr. Cavanaugh can handle *any* family member." He chuckled a little. "So, why'd you drag me out here?"  
  
"To prevent a homocide, maybe? Seriously, seemed pretty heated in there."  
  
"I always thought you should become a detective...now you seem to be into keeping the peace. Am I going to have to call you Officer Cavanaugh?"  
  
"Don't be silly. It's Officer Jordan to you."   
  
"Yes me'am."   
  
"She's only 17, Garret."  
  
"17 and caught with pot. I can just imagine what she'll be on in a few years."  
  
"OK, OK. But Maggie will be here in a few minutes, and you could use a break. Want to grab some lunch?"  
  
"And leave her with Abby?"  
  
"What, *you* want to deal with her?"  
  
"Good point. Let's eat."  
  
"Sounds like a plan...Lily!"  
  
"Yes Jordan?"   
  
"When Garret's ex wife arrives, tell her he's out at lunch and that Abby's in his office...he'll be back by 1:30."   
  
"Sure. Anything else?"  
  
"Nope...we're going out, want anything?"  
  
"No, I'm good. Thanks." Lily retreated back into her office, obviously still uncomfortable around Garret.  
  
"Someone looked a bit pissed."  
  
"Oh come on, Jordan..."  
  
"Never would have thought of you as a heartbreaker," she joked as they pushed open the doors and walked out onto the busy sidewalk.  
  
He rolled his eyes dissmissively. "I'm not a heartbreaker, Jordan."  
  
_ Sure Garret, that's what you think_ She sighed quietly and said nothing, looking downward to hide the blush of pink that was creeping across her cheeks. 


	2. Everything's Alright

Thanks for the reviews so far!(note: All street addresses are fake, I live in NY, not Boston) ~~~Skye  
  
34 Winston Boulevard. Nice suburban neighborhood. Dogs barking, children playing...Reminded Jordan of her childhood. When she still saw all of that. When she was one of those children. When she was still carefree. But it wasn't time to think about that. She pushed open the door and entered the silent house.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No fingerprints. The killer obviously wore gloves. No prints on the body, no fibers, no prints in the house...nothing. What Jordan wouldn't give for one of those obnoxious nanny-cams hidden in a teddy bear somewhere in the dining room. But without a nanny, there really isn't any need for one of those at all. Clean as a whistle. Nothing here but a creepy feeling of deja vous.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abby sat and sighed, confined to her room by a freaked-out father and a terrified mother. Jerks. Like they didn't know she smoked pot. Denial, denial, denial. Locked in a room and left alone in the house. She'd argued that if there were a fire, she was dead meat. She argued that she could be trusted to stay home for 20 minutes while Maggie went to the store. She'd gotten no reply. They weren't even speaking to her. It was like she was evil or something. _ They want evil? I'll show them evil._ Abby swiftly knotted together a few sheets and some old long sleeve t-shirts, fashioning a somewhat stable rope ladder. It was time to bust the hell out of this prison  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jordan tossed and turned, deep in a restless sleep. Something about the day just hadn't seemed to go right. That house was still in the back of her mind. But she couldn't place it.   
  
The phone rang, seemingly louder than it had ever been before. It startled Jordan out of her fearful rest. Shaking her head, she picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Dr. Cavanaugh?"  
  
"Who the hell is this? You know it's 2am..."  
  
"Quite right, doctor. Then I'll leave it up to you to figure out whose mother dies next." A sharp click punctuated the shocked silence that followed the menacing tone. She felt herself falling, yet her body didn't move. Falling into time. Running home, a happy little girl hoping her mother had baked some cookies. And finding her...The tears took control of Jordan and she slammed down the phone. _ Breathe, Cavanaugh, just breathe._ She dialed *69 with shaky hands and wrote down the number that the automated voice spit back at her. Wrote down the time. Male caller. Very deep voice. Police car in the background. Dog barking. It was all she could recall, but it was better than most witnesses.   
  
It couldn't possibly be him. And if it was...then why now? It had been years...years of nothing and now this. No, it wasn't him...he couldn't have just called her. But why couldn't she stop crying? Speed dial. Number two.  
  
"Do you realize what time it is?" An angry male voice roared through the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry...Garret..." Her voice cracked before she could finish her sentence.   
  
"Jordan, what happened?" His voice became soft and concerned.  
  
"Please...just come over...please."  
  
"I'm on my way. Don't worry, it'll all be OK." Garret sighed and hung up, practically racing to get ready and get over there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She peered through the peephole aprehensively and sighed nervously when she saw that it was him. Good old Garret. She unlocked and opened the door quickly, pulling him inside and closing the door. The tears she'd been holding back since they hung up finally fell, and she let herself slip into his arms, at once feeling that all was right with the world. 


End file.
